Final 5Episode 3
by Lord Witner
Summary: In the third npart of a story many wrote off a long time ago Kim and Ron must now face a legion of evil doers, And confronts their parents about the wedding


The Final Five-Episode 3

by Lord Witner

After a hiatus of nearly five months The Final Five has continued! I am sorry for the long break, I was busy with other extremely important things. In the last episode Drakken and Shego team with KP & Ron to battle Monkey Fist. After Ron was taken out with a laser, KP accepted his proposal for marriage. (For full details read the previous stories) Thank you for your patience and here is the story. We begin at the Middleton Hospital.

DISCLAIMER: The Walt Disney Co. owns the trademarks to Kim Possible. I do not. This is an unauthorized story using these trademarked characters.

(Middleton Hospital)

Kim (to her Mom): Is he going to be all right? Is everything going to be okay? Is...

Mrs. Dr. Possible (interupting Kim): He's fine. He suffered some burns from the laser in addition to the cuts and bruises from the fight. But he is healthy and will be released tomorrow. If you want to see him go ahead, his parents are also in there.

(Kim walks into room. Mr and Mrs Stoppable see her)

Mrs. Stoppable: (to her husband) Let's go honey.

Mr. Stoppable: Um, sure. We'll see you tomorrow, son. (Walking out stops when he approaches Kim) Thank you for helping him out Kim.

Kim: (blushing) It was no big.

(Stoppable's leave. Kim walks over to Ron)

Ron: Hey, KP.

(Kim tries to say something but breaks down crying)

Kim: (sobbing) I thought I was going to lose you, and I'd never be able to tell you how I feel.

(She flings herself on top of Ron, hugging him. Ron just pats her on the head)

(Scotland, bag pipe music in the backgound)

Duff Killigan: FORE! Ay, that was good.

(phone rings)

Duff: Hello?

Monkey Fist: Killigan!

Duff: Who is this?

Monkey Fist: Who do you think?

Duff: Papa?

Monkey Fist: No, you fool, it's Lord Monkey Fist!

Duff: Ay, Monkey boy, what do you need?

Monkey Fist: How would you like to get rid of Kim Possible for good?

Duff: What do you have in mind?

LMF: Well first for some ungodly reason, Drakken and Shego have formed an alliance with Kim Possible

and her buffoon sidekick. First we need some extra reinforcements.

(back to Middleton)

Kim: Have you told your parents yet?

Ron: Nope, have you?

Kim: Me, neither. And what's really strange about ths is that Drakken and Shego know.

Ron: (shaking head) When do you suppose we should tell them?

Kim: How about tonight? We could have both of our families togeather for dinner at my place, and we could

tell them then. Let me get Wade up for a second. (pulls out and turns on Kimmunicator)

Wade: Hey Kim, Ron, what's up?

Kim: Can you get mine and Ron's parents togeather at my place for dinner tonight?

Wade: No problem, but why don't you two do it?

Kim: Because we're busy.

Wade: Um, ok.

Kim: Please and thank you. (turns off Kimmunicator) Ron, what do you want to do today?

Ron: Well, KP, I was thinking...

Voice behind KP and Ron: Thinking was never your strong point boy.

Kim: Lord Monkey Fist!

Duff: Turn around laddie, there's more of us!

(KP & Ron turn around and see not only Monkey Fist, but Duff Killigan, Gill, and Hank Perkins from the temp. agency)

(Ron gasps)

Gill: That's right squeeb, now there's more of us.

Kim: And I forget, who are you? (looking at Hank)

Hank Perkins: Hank Perkins, from the temp. agency. Duff liked my work before so he rehired me. By the way,

(turning towards Duff) you still haven't signed my time card.

Duff: Ay, I'll get to it later lassie. Where's Drakken and Shego?

Kim: What makes you think they're here?

Gill: We're not idiots, we know you four are in cahoots.

Ron: Sorry to burst your bubble, but they're not here.

LMF: This will be a piece of cake. MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!

(out of nowhere about 8 monkey ninjas atack Kim and Ron. Just as KP & Ron dispose of them, a series of exploding golf balls land by them. KP grabs Ron and dives out of the way just as they explode.)

LMF: How did you miss, again?

Duff: They won't stand still.

LMF: Well the rest of us will have to do something. ATTACK!

(Monkey Fist & Duff go after Kim while Gill goes after Ron. Hank turns and starts to leave and walks into a green glowing wall)

Shego: Going somewhere, Hank?

Hank: Um, um, um, um I was going to find you to help young Kimberly.

Shego: Nice try. (Shego kicks Hank in the gut and he falls unconscious by a pole)

Drakken: Good work, Shego. But can we hurry this up a bit, I have to...

(We never find out what Drakken has to do, as the monkey ninjas from before attack Drakken and Shego)

Drakken: Not more monkeys.

(In other action, Gill spews his slime at Ron, who ducks and hits a passing Steve Barkin)

Mr. Barkin: Do I ever get a break?

(Bonnie and several other cheerleaders walk down the street spot what's going on, turn around and leave)

(Kim takes out Duff, but Monkey Fist is too much for her. Shego frees herself from the ninjas and runs right into a golf ball exploding at her feet, knocking her unconscious)

Drakken: SHEGO!

(Somehow Drakken finds strength he never thought he had, disposes of the remaining Monkey Ninjas and tackles Killigan to the ground punching him, but to no avail, his laziness at fighting catches up with him, as Duff manages to escape and floor Drakken with a nearby 9-Iron)

Duff: I never use this one normally, but it serves it's purpose.

(Ron is engaged in a ferocious battle with his former campmate Gill, and doing very well. Things are not so good for Kim, as Monkey Fist has her on the ground and pulls out the same laser from the last story)

LMF: You're boyfriend is too far away to help you now. Good bye, Kim Possible.

(Once again LMF is unsuccessful, as he is tackled to the ground and the laser goes flying. When Kim looks up, she doesn't see Ron, Shego, or Drakken, she sees...)

Kim: Josh?

Ron: (looking up) Mankey?

Josh: Kim, run!

Kim: I can't.

Josh: Kim, you almost got killed, run, get out of here!

Kim: No, Josh, you need to get out before...

(In all the confusion, Ron stops fighting Gill, who just sent a spew of green slime that hit Josh)

Josh: What the...

Kim: Told you. Welcome to my life.

(LMF reaches for laser when he gets kicked in the face by the black boot of Dr. Drakken)

Drakken: I'll take that.

Duff: Ay, no you don't! (Duff tackles Drakken, the laser spins, falls, shoots a beam that frees Barkin, who runs for his life!)

(Ron dives at the laser and shoots LMF directly in the chest and he falls to a heap. Gill flies at him and gets the same treatmen. Ron has now snapped)

Ron: COME ON! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!

(Duff sees the crazed look in Ron's eyes and takes off)

(Ron surveys the damage. He frees a struggling Josh Mankey. And finds Kim sitting on the street exhasted, and runs to her)

Ron: KP, are you OK?

Kim I have never had to fight that hard (Kim hugs Ron. Seeing that he lost her, Josh turns and walks into the sunset)

(A few minutes later ambulances and squad cars are all over. The ambulances take Monkey Fist, Gill, Shego, Drakken, and Hank to a local medical facility. Later the police arrest LMF, Gill, and Hank)

(Hours later inside the Possible household)

Mrs Dr. Possible: Now Kimmie, Ron, why did you want all of us here?

(Kim and Ron stand up)

Ron: (whispering to Kim) This is harder then fighting evil.

Kim: Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, we have an announcement. Ron and I are engaged to be married.

End of Part 3


End file.
